Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?
by InThatEyes
Summary: Mais um encontro, ele se mostrava diferente do que sempre era, um momento impossível de se esquecer, mas a mesma pergunta que ecoava em sua mente: Você irá me amar amanhã?


**Disclaimer: **todo aquele blá-blá-blá que todo mundo já sabe

Olá galerinha!! Estou muito orgulhosa de estar aqui, com a minha primeira fic que deu um trabalho e tanto pra ser feita! Espero que gostem =**

_*******************************************************************_

_**Tonight you're mine completely**_

Hoje à noite você é completamente meu

_**You give your love so sweetly**_

Você me deu seu amor tão suavemente

_**Tonight the light of love is in your eyes**_

Hoje à noite a luz do amor está em seus olhos

_**Will you still love me tomorrow?**_

Mas você irá me amar amanhã?

Beijavam-se com vontade naquele momento, as mãos dela passeavam pelas costas dele, sentindo todos os seus músculos definidos, parecia que queria decorá-los, ela o puxava querendo grudar mais seus corpos, como se quisesse se agarrar a aquela situação, ela não acreditava que os momentos que passava com ele eram reais, mesmo tendo a plena consciência de que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

Era certo que quando essas noites aconteciam os dois sempre haviam bebido um pouco a mais, mas nada que pudesse ser esquecido, aquelas noites por incrível que pareça estavam ficando mais freqüentes, mas ela não conseguia identificar se isso era bom ou ruim, afinal era só sexo, compartilhavam do prazer durante a noite e de manhã eram perfeitos estranhos.

Na primeira vez, deixaram-se levar totalmente pelo desejo, só se deram conta do que tinham feito quando os primeiros raios do sol entraram pelo quarto dele, mas concordaram que os dois tinham gostado e não viam problema em sentir aquelas sensações de novo.

Só que dessa vez ela sentia que era diferente, as carícias não estavam apressadas, fazendo com que mais e mais arrepios subissem pela coluna do casal, o que mais a impressionava eram os olhos dele... Não costumavam ser daquele jeito, estavam serenos, mas ainda apresentavam o desejo contido, os olhos que ela só vira em seus sonhos... Se é que não estava em um.

Mais um sonho, sempre aquele sonho inalcançável de quebrar a barra de gelo que era o homem a sua frente, que a enlouquecia de todas as formas, aquele que ela nunca deixara de amar, nem um segundo e que agora ela tinha, mas não do jeito que queria, talvez aquela idéia fosse boa para o seu físico, mas não para seu coração, que com certeza amanheceria quebrado.

Já que estava no momento ela resolveu aproveitar tudo o que podia daquela noite, sofreria as conseqüências depois. Ele finalmente encontrou as chaves do apartamento e abriu a porta os derrubando no chão, mas mesmo assim não interromperam os beijos, ele passava a mão por todo o corpo dela, que vestia um vestido curto, grudado ao corpo, delineando todas as suas curvas, aquilo o deixava louco.

Ela sentia que logo logo as carícias se tornariam mais sérias, pois sentia que ele estava ficando cada vez mais excitado, as coisas começariam a ficar interessantes depois dali, estava louca pra saber como seria sua noite, não poderia ser como as outras os olhos dele mostravam isso, talvez estivesse enganada, ou fantasiando, mesmo com tudo isso estava muito ansiosa para dar e receber prazer. Foi quando sentiu um vento gelado vindo da porta aberta.

Ele foi até a orelha dela e começou a morder o lóbulo enquanto sentia aquele cheiro do perfume dela que o embriagava, era impossível não querê-la para si do jeito que estava tendo naqueles encontros, continuou com os beijos, dessa vez descendo para o pescoço, enquanto sentia o corpo dela se arrepiar, aquilo sempre dava certo, já estava começando a aprender todos os pontos fracos dela. Parou o beijo e tentou colar os lábios, mas ela o impediu.

- Sasuke... – disse ela impedindo outras investidas – Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, aqui, com a porta do seu apartamento aberta?

Ele saiu de cima dela sem vontade, levantou-se e bateu a porta impacientemente, virou-se pra ela que já estava de pé lançando-lhe um olhar sexy e o chamou com o dedo, aquilo mexeu completamente com seus sentidos, avançou rápido até enlaçá-la na cintura num gesto forte, um pouco possessivo, mas não importava, ela queria ser dele, ou pelo menos sonhar que era, beijaram-se com enorme desejo.

_**Is this a lasting treasure**_

Isto é um tesouro duradouro

_**Or just a moment pleasure**_

Ou somente um momento de prazer

_**Can I believe the magic of your sight**_

Posso acreditar na mágica de seu olhar

_**Will you still love me tomorrow?**_

Você ainda me amará amanhã?

Sem parar o beijo ele a encostou na parede e aproveitou pra continuar a passar a mão nas curvas dela, enquanto a outra bagunçava todo o cabelo rosado. Ela estava adorando toda aquela sensação, sabia que com aquele gesto havia o provocado e muito, suas mãos estavam na nuca dele enquanto suas línguas se enroscavam num ritmo delicioso, um pouco depois ele interrompeu o beijo devido à falta de ar, soltou um sorriso malicioso e desceu para o seu pescoço, de novo.

Céus! Como ela adorava aquilo, soltou um gemido baixo que mexeu mais ainda com a imaginação do moreno, ele agora dava mordidas, sabia que ficaria marcado depois, mas não se importava nem um pouco, só conseguia pensar no quanto aquele momento se tornava maravilhoso, inesquecível, estava sendo muito diferente, normalmente faziam tudo rápido demais, loucos por prazer, desta vez estava sendo... duradouro.

Era certo que estava aproveitando o momento, mas não conseguia esquecer como seria o dia seguinte, tinha medo de que os olhos dele voltassem a ser como sempre eram, não teria coragem de encará-lo, teria que se segurar para não chorar ali mesmo, podia repetir quantas vezes quisesse pra sua mente que não o amava, mas ele sempre estaria no seu coração.

Interrompeu sua linha de pensamento assim que se viu encarada por ele, aquele olhar que o descaracterizava totalmente, parecia que liam a sua mente, aproximou-se mais ainda misturando as respirações ofegantes, passou um dos polegares pela bochecha rosada, como se quisesse passar tranqüilidade e a beijou devagar, tentando passar confiança.

Poderia estar interpretando muito errado, mas foi o que sentiu e foi maravilhoso, depois daquelas demonstrações ela não cogitou em acreditar na mágica daquele olhar, não havia motivos para não prosseguirem, não naquela noite em que agora ela podia chamar de... especial. O ritmo do beijo voltou a acelerar, o desejo estava maior que tudo agora, não aguentariam muito tempo só naquela parede.

Ela levantou uma de suas pernas até o quadril dele, aumentando o contato entre eles, ele soltou um gemido baixo, aquilo havia sido golpe baixo, estava adorando sentir todas aquelas curvas mais próximas, se é que era possível, mas as coisas poderiam melhorar. As mãos dela ainda estavam em sua nuca, ele desceu as mãos até sua cintura e as segurou com firmeza, levantando-a enquanto ela enlaçava a outra perna em seu quadril.

Não paravam de se beijar, o desejo só aumentava, principalmente agora em que ela estava apoiada bem em cima do membro rígido de Sasuke, aquilo enlouquecia os dois. Ele os conduzia para o quarto dele, sem pressa, ainda tinham a noite toda para aproveitar, chegando lá ele a jogou na cama e ficou por cima, de uma forma dominadora.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar sexy, mordendo o lábio inferior e começou a desabotoar a camisa branca q ele usava, queria tocar aquela pele alva, deslizar os dedos pelo abdômen definido, para a tortura dele foi desabotoando cada botão bem devagar, conseguia perceber nos olhos dele a ansiedade de arrancar de uma vez todas aquelas roupas.

Agora ela estava jogada em um canto qualquer, ela o empurrou para aos poucos poder ficar em cima dele, se "vingou" de tudo o que ele havia feito na sala, mordiscou sua orelha sentindo aquele perfume maravilhoso, desceu os beijos para o pescoço dando mordidas e chupões e depois, beijou todo aquele peitoral maravilhoso, ele parecia estar em transe, só conseguia sentir os arrepios correndo pela pele e os suspiros que ele soltava.

Mesmo estando louco com todas as sensações, ele subiu as mãos sedutoramente pelas costas dela até chegar no zíper do vestido, foi puxando-o pra baixo enquanto ela se deliciava com seus mamilos. Depois de abrir todo o zíper ele deslizou a mão pra dentro das costas dela, contornando toda a sua espinha com as pontas dos dedos, ela se arrepiava inteira, a ação em seu peitoral estava diminuindo aos poucos, soltou um pequeno sorriso vitorioso ao perceber que a enlouquecia, subiu os dedos novamente e soltou seu sutiã.

Ele voltou ao comando e a olhou profundamente nos olhos, depois desceu o olhar para os lábios rosados, ofegantes, lindos, acariciou seu rosto, depois desceu as mãos até seus ombros e começou a puxar as alças do vestido e junto vieram as do sutiã, que logo foi atirado longe, continuou a descer as mãos até o retirar totalmente e deixar a mulher a sua frente apenas de calcinha. Dali pra frente seria interessante...

_**Tonight with words unspoken**_

Hoje à noite sem dizer

_**You said that I'm the only one**_

Você promete que eu serei a única

_**But will my heart be broken**_

Mas será que você machucará meu coração

_**When the night meets the morning sun?**_

Quando a noite encontrar o sol da manhã?

Aquela visão mexia com seus pensamentos mais insanos, seu corpo ansiava por aqueles encontros, por aquele corpo e principalmente aqueles olhos que demonstravam puro desejo. Começou a beijar todo o seu colo, enquanto sentia a respiração ofegante dela, se deliciava com o gosto daquela pele, passou a chupar e morder seus mamilos enquanto ouvia os gemidos altos que ela não fora capaz de segurar.

Ela ainda não conseguia entender como ele havia conseguido hipnotizá-la minutos antes com aquele olhar enquanto acariciava o seu rosto e depois tirando seu vestido delicadamente. Parecia que conversava com ela pelo olhar, dizendo que daquela vez ia ser diferente, aquele não era o Sasuke que conhecia, não podia ser, a confusão tomava mais uma vez sua mente e seu coração, mas não tinha coragem de impedi-lo, torcia pra não se machucar.

Enquanto ele dava toda atenção para o seu colo, ela desceu as mãos por todo o corpo dele até chegar na cós de sua calça, não hesitou em desabotoá-la e descer o zíper. Passou uma das mãos no membro rígido dele, que se arrepiou inteiro, mas não ia deixar que ela fosse tão rápida, parou os beijos em seus seios e se livrou da calça que o atrapalhava, ficando somente de boxer, começou a beijar todo o abdômen da moça, ameaçando a descer, depois voltando, provocando-a ao extremo.

Resolveu parar com a tortura e logo tirou a calcinha de Sakura sendo privilegiado com aquela visão maravilhosa que era o corpo dela, voltou a se deliciar com aquelas curvas, ouvindo os suspiros e gemidos de aprovação, acariciava suas coxas enquanto descia mais e mais os beijos até chegar ao ponto onde queria, começou a provocá-la com a língua.

Soltou um gemido alto que o agradou intensamente, estava enlouquecendo enquanto ele se divertia entre suas pernas, fazendo maravilhas com sua língua, aquilo era demais pra ela, não podia ser real! Estava cada vez mais perto do ápice, mas não ia dar esse gostinho para ele, ele também sofreria as conseqüências, juntou suas forças e o impediu antes de qualquer coisa.

Sasuke ficou sem reação, como ela podia parar se estava gostando tanto? Ela por acaso estava querendo mostrar algo? Logo viu que ela o forçava a deitar, beijando seu pescoço, decidiu obedecer estava curioso para ver o que ela iria fazer, ou melhor, se ia conseguir fazer.

Ela percebeu que ele não estava levando a sério, principalmente pelo sorriso cínico que lhe lançou. Mordeu com força seu pescoço e passou a beijar todo aquele peitoral, desceu as mãos até a boxer que ele usava e a retirou, ouvia os gemidos baixos que ele soltava a incentivando a continuar com os beijos.

Explorou todo o abdômen deixando rastros de saliva até chegar no membro latente do homem que tanto desejava, não pensou duas vezes e o abocanhou, arrancando vários suspiros e gemidos do mesmo, que enlouquecia com a carícia. Subia e descia relativamente rápida, fazia movimentos circulares com a língua, dava pequenas mordidas, plenamente satisfeita com o que causava.

Sasuke sentia que estava cada vez mais perto do ápice, também a impediu, pelo jeito os dois eram orgulhosos demais e ela o entendeu muito bem, pois lançava-lhe um sorriso malicioso que logo foi correspondido. Ela se deitou e o puxou pelos ombros, obrigando-o a ficar sobre seu corpo extremamente suado e em êxtase, esperando pelo próximo momento.

Entreabriu as pernas para acomodá-lo melhor e ele entendeu perfeitamente o recado, se ajustou aos quadris da mulher, segurou a base de seu membro e a penetrou enlouquecendo com o gemido alto que ela soltou, continuou até estar totalmente dentro dela, soltou um gemido baixo em seu ouvido quando terminou.

Não conseguia pensar em nada, nem lembrava qual era seu nome, estava cegada pelo desejo, que aumentou ainda mais quando ele começou a se movimentar devagar, suspirava, gemia, estava tão ofegante que às vezes puxava o ar com força para conseguir respirar.

Ele não se lembrava de ter causado tantas emoções em uma mulher. Ela estava tão excitada, a satisfação clara em seu rosto, aumentou os movimentos, enquanto ela implorava para ir mais rápido e mais forte, atendeu os pedidos como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, só conseguia pensar em como aquilo tudo estava sendo tão prazeroso.

Ela arqueou as costas quando ele intensificou os movimentos, aumentando o contato, os dois gemiam alto o suficiente para serem ouvidos de longe, a cama batia levemente na parede. Mexia os quadris junto com as investidas dele aumentando mais o prazer, se era possível.

O clima no quarto esquentava cada vez mais para os dois, principalmente quando resolveram trocar a posição, ela o empurrou até ficar por cima, agora era sua vez de comandar. Ele segurava em sua cintura, forçando-a para baixo, seu membro ia cada vez mais fundo, enquanto ela mexia os quadris de um modo delicioso, havia o desarmado.

Os gemidos continuavam, ele a forçou e voltaram a posição inicial, dessa vez as pernas dela estavam agarradas a seus quadris, ela arqueava mais as costas, sentia a corrente elétrica passando por todo o seu corpo, os pelos se arrepiarem, suava frio, não dava para evitar, alcançou seu orgasmo.

Sentiu o corpo abaixo de si relaxar e o brilho de satisfação nos olhos verdes. Aquilo o incentivou a continuar mais rápido ainda com as estocadas, seu cabelo colado no rosto devido o suor, deu uma última estocada forte acompanhada de um gemido alto, acabara de alcançar seu ápice, preenchendo a mulher abaixo de si.

Deitou-se ao lado dela, que ainda estava bem ofegante, tentando se recuperar. Havia sido incrível, a melhor noite de todos os encontros na sua opinião, nunca havia sentido tanto desejo por uma mulher, aquela fora a primeira noite que aproveitavam tudo com calma talvez fosse por isso que se sentia diferente, afinal era só sexo, ou pelo menos achava que era.

Sakura já estava mais calma, estava de olhos fechados repassando todas as cenas daquela noite maravilhosa, a melhor que já haviam passado. Percebia agora que a calma era tudo, tornara tudo mais prazeroso e incrível, olhou para Sasuke, este com o olhar perdido, pensativo, daria tudo pra saber o que se passava em sua cabeça.

- Você foi incrível essa noite, sabia? - disse lasciva para ele, enquanto apoiava os braços e a cabeça em seu peitoral.

Ele nada respondeu, beijou-a suavemente, uma reação que não surpreendeu Sakura, não podia reclamar sua noite havia sido maravilhosa, mesmo com a incerteza do dia seguinte pairando sobre sua cabeça, aproveitara tudo o que pôde e mais um pouco, adormeceu abraçada a Sasuke, repassando na mente, mais uma vez, toda a noite...

_**I like to know that your love**_

Eu gostaria de saber se seu amor

_**This know that I can be sure of**_

É amor mesmo que eu possa ter certeza

_**So tell me now and I won't ask again**_

Então me diga agora que não perguntarei novamente

_**Will you still love me tomorrow?**_

Você ainda me amará amanhã?

Acordou sentindo o vento fresco da manhã, provavelmente vindo da janela aberta, e os raios de sol baterem em seu rosto forçando-a a despertar de uma vez, se remexeu preguiçosamente esperando encontrar Sasuke, mas ele já havia se levantado. Juntou suas forças e se levantou, foi até o banheiro recolhendo suas roupas durante o caminho.

Tomou um banho quente, um tanto quanto receosa do que poderia acontecer, Sasuke estava muito diferente na noite anterior, parecia um sonho! Alguma coisa deveria estar errada... Afastou os pensamentos, talvez não fosse nada demais, adoraria que os encontros fossem cada vez melhores dali por diante.

Desceu as escadas indo até a cozinha, onde Sasuke tomava um café, estava apenas com uma calça preta, sempre sexy na opinião dela.

- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. - disse dando um sorriso.

- Hun. - ele respondeu monossilábico como sempre.

Sasuke não tivera uma boa noite de sono, culpava-se por ter se entregado tanto durante a noite, deixou seus sentimentos transparecerem demais para a mulher, com certeza ela havia percebido a diferença. Não queria causar essa impressão, os dois se encontravam apenas para se satisfazerem, nada mais do que isso. Tentava a todo momento se convencer disso, era orgulhoso demais para manter um relacionamento, não era de seu feitio de apaixonar.

A observava tomar café, não podia negar que era uma linda mulher, com todas aquelas curvas que fariam qualquer homem cair a seus pés, mesmo tentado, aqueles encontros haviam passado dos limites, para os dois, torturava-se em buscar uma maneira de acabar com tudo aquilo... Porque ela tinha que ser tão tentadora?

Terminara o café e já se dirigia à sala para pegar sua bolsa, quando ele a segurou pelo pulso. Apenas com o pequeno toque sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar pela lembrança da noite anterior, ele se aproximava cada vez mais fazendo seu coração acelerar, foi até seu ouvido.

- Sakura... - disse baixinho, a tarefa que estava a cumprir seria difícil.

- Sim? - disse entorpecida.

- A noite foi incrível... - fez uma pausa - Mas acho melhor nãos nos encontrarmos por um tempo.

O coração de Sakura havia parado, estava estática enquanto as palavras ditas por ele ecoavam em sua mente e a partiam em mil. Sua intuição não mentira na última noite, devia ter escutado e impedido toda a situação em que se encontrava.

- O-o que? - gaguejou, olhando em seus olhos. - Porque Sasuke-kun?

- Tenho meus motivos, Sakura e não gostaria de dividi-los! - como ele conseguia ser tão insensível?

- Está sendo contraditório à noite passada... - afirmou segurando as lágrimas.

- Entenda como quiser. - disse dando de ombros.

- Ótimo. Não me procure mais - saiu a passos rápidos, pegou sua bolsa e saiu batendo a porta, deixando um Sasuke indiferente.

Quando já estava relativamente longe do apartamento deixou as lágrimas rolarem livremente sobre o rosto alvo. Ele conseguira acabar de vez com todas as esperanças que ela vinha alimentando desde o começo dos encontros, malditos encontros que nunca deveriam ter acontecido!

As palavras dele não paravam de ecoar em seus ouvidos e as lembranças daquela noite, em que ela começava a duvidar se havia sido real, a única vez que se aproximara dele, um momento que custaria a sair de sua memória, tanto quanto a mesma pergunta que sempre se fazia no fim de cada encontro:

_**Will you still love me tomorrow?**_

Você ainda me amará amanhã?

*********************************************************

Yoo!! E então como fui de principiante? Heuehuehueheuhe

Só pra vocês terem uma noção, eu tive a idéia pra essa songfic no carnaval e só consegui terminar em julho, devido a um imeeeeeeensoooo bloqueio criativo, mas noites insones me ajudaram bastante a resolver o problema! Ahuahuahauhauahuahua

Fiz a Sakura sofrer muito nessa fic, fritando os miolos? O Sasuke foi muito cretino! Ah, se eu tivesse toda essa cretinagem pra mim... *baba*, mas voltando ao assunto! XD Gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês! Oque posso melhorar? Oque está bom? Ficou muito confuso? Enfim, o que quiserem falar, só não vale linchar, sou marinheira de primeira viagem!! ._.

Pra quem ficou curioso, ou quer escutar a música não sei, hauhauahuahu chama-se Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow da Amy Winehouse (ela pode ser louca, bêbada, drogada, o que disserem, mas eu adooro aquele vozerão e as letras! *-*), divirtam-se!

Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews!!!!!!

Um beijo,

InThatEyes


End file.
